


On The Edge of Forever. by Adelaide Elizabeth Morgan

by m_a_archive_owner



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1407676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_a_archive_owner/pseuds/m_a_archive_owner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qui-Gon's thoughts on his Padawan. Mirror piece to For</p><p>Note from mods: this story was originally archived at www.masterapprentice.org, which has closed due to code rot. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2014. The m_a list was mailed in December 2013 as well as posted to a number of LJ and Dreamwidth communities about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on collection profile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Edge of Forever. by Adelaide Elizabeth Morgan

|  [Master Apprentice](http://www.masterapprentice.org/html/index.html) [Archive](http://www.masterapprentice.org/html/archive.html) On The Edge of Forever.  |  Quick search:   
---|---  
  
##  On The Edge of Forever. 

###  by Adelaide Elizabeth Morgan 

Category: Q/O, Pre-slash, Angst, POV (Qui-Gon), PWP, Romance

Archive: You want it, you got it. Be sure to drop us a line to  
let us know though, won't you

Rating: Umm, not too sure on these but I'd take a guess at  
possibly PG.. If that's wrong, let me know?

Feedback: Loved it? Loathed it? Couldn't give a damn? Tell me  
anyway. Email address is Adelaide@morganne.freeserve.co.uk

Spoilers: Nope, not a single one.

Disclaimer: The Star Wars world and all it's inhabitants are  
the property of George Lucas. The line of poetry Qui-Gon quotes  
at the start is by Sharon Jones and is used by permission,  
unlike everything else herein.

Summary: Qui-Gon's thoughts on his Padawan. Mirror piece to For  
The World Is Hollow and I Have Touched the Sky

  


"Debris of a cliff edge tumbling like the waxing and waning of  
desire"

Desire in general may fade and burst, but my love for you will  
remain eternal. You have grown up before my eyes from a young  
boy, all elbows and knees, forever tripping over your own feet,  
into the extremely handsome man I now see before me. And  
handsome you most definitely are. Everywhere we have visited on  
our many mission you have left behind numerous broken hearts,  
hundreds of women, and men, who crave your attention.

I also know that I am not immune to your charm, elegance, and  
beauty.

Often I wonder how you would react if I was to confess my  
undying love for you.

Would you blush and be embarrassed?

Would you run out of the room, unable to face me?

Would you race to the council, demanding a new master?

Of course, I know there is no chance that you could ever feel  
for me the way I feel for you. I will never know how it feels  
to be the one that your heart is dedicated to. Never will I see  
those beautiful eyes of yours swirling full of undying passion  
and lust, aimed at me. Never will I hear those fateful words "I  
love you" in your voice. I will never be able to kiss those  
luscious lips until the breath leaves your body. My hands will  
never roam over that muscular chest, to bring your nipples to  
attention.

Many an hour when you believe me to be mediating have I been in  
truth visioning all the things I want to do to you. Imagining  
you screaming my name in pleasure as I tip you over the edge  
time and again.

Never will I be able possess you body and soul. I will never be  
yours, nor you mine. At least not in the way I wish. After all,  
what would a virile young man such as yourself want with  
someone like me, when you can have whoever you wish.

 

 

You are a kind-hearted soul, and I know you will forgive an old  
man his fantasies but I cannot help but hope that when we stand  
on the edge you will be by my side forever."

  



End file.
